In such a machine tool as a surface or cylindrical grinding machine, a lathe, a milling machine, a planer, or a drilling machine, troubles like injury or breakage of a tool, a wheel or cutter sometimes occur due to unusual collision of said tool, wheel or cutter against a workpiece during machining or grinding work.
Up to now, no measure has been provided to absorb shock produced by above unusual collision because a feed nut travelling in engagement with a feed screw shaft is merely directly mounted at a bracket located at the rearside of a sliding table or a tool rest in these machine tools.